1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gearing device, and more particularly to a gearing device having a noise reducing structure to reduce noise that may be generated between two meshed gear members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical machines or tools may comprise one or more gear members and/or pinion members meshed or engaged with each other, to form various kinds of gear transmission structures or gearing or coupling devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,310 to Coburn discloses one of the typical ratio speed adaptors, and comprises one or more gear members and/or pinion members meshed or engaged with each other, such as comprises one or more gear members meshed or engaged with or engaged between an internal gear and a pinion member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,866 to Badiali discloses one of the typical speed selectable screw drivers, and also comprises one or more gear members and/or pinion members meshed or engaged with each other, such as comprises one or more gear members meshed or engaged with or engaged around a pinion member.
However, in these typical machines or tools, the gear members and/or the pinion members are normally made of metal materials and are typically and directly meshed or engaged with each other, such that great noises may be generated when the gear members and/or the pinion members are rotated relative to each other, particularly when the gear members and/or the pinion members are rotated in high speed relative to each other.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional gearing devices.